Blinded by Perfection
by TMMxSc4ever
Summary: everything must be perfect...or should it? Shiniba Tobuka is your average angel, except for the fact that she is blind. She must go on an adventure to find the meaning of real perfection. Along the way she will meet new friends and enemies and maybe love.


**Blinded by Perfection**

Everyone tries to be perfect

no one can achieve just that

even an angel can fall from the sky

even a person can give up on faith

even love can shrivel up and die

But maybe,

not being perfect,

being different,

being yourself,

being your own person,

always one part of a whole,

together as every all,

being alive,

not buried in the crowd...

is being perfectly perfect?

Is there a real definition for perfect?

everyone has their own perfection and definition.

You can see it in their heart

their own perfection,

their own smile

and laugh

and tears

and anger

and pain

and love

all wrapped up together in their heart

the blinds' eyes, the dark's light

the colds' warmth the Sun's Moon

That Is The Perfection of life.

_**Chapter 1:**_

"NO! I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

the girl stepped forward... "I will go...somewhere..." she shouted with salty tears streaming down her soft pale cheeks, pooling on the grass below her bare feet.

"Where huh?" "You have nowhere to go!" said one of the bystanders, an older woman, smirking and violently laughing at the poor girl.

"I will go... TO THE HUMAN DIMENSION!" declared the girl as she stood firm wiping her tears away, her hands balled into trembling fists.

"Ha!... good luck with that" another girl said.

"Considering you're blind, i'm sure you don't stand a chance." said another girl, the leader of a group of popular preps, who turned and walked away with her followers after her rude remark.

"I will make it... you'll see! You'll all see!" screamed the girl as she fell to her knees. "After the way you all treated me..." tears welled up in the girl's eyes again. "I hope.. I HOPE YOU ALL LEARN YOUR LESSON!" she got up, walked to the edge of the green grass, she felt the wind play with her long, blonde, hair and took a deep breath then, she turned around and dived down into the sky.

In a world where everything should and must be perfect even down to the little details, there is no room for imperfection at all... but if everything was perfect then, there would be no such a thing as perfect, there would be no way to tell how something was perfect without the existence of imperfect. That is why there is no perfection without imperfection. Imperfection must exist with perfection or there are no such things at all.

(A few weeks earlier)

A small petite-framed girl with long, golden blonde hair down to her knees and eyes that were so blue they were almost clear, with pale skin was on her way walking to school. She never turned her head; she kept staring straight ahead of her. She was very graceful and angelic, perfect words to describe an angel. The girl was not as perfect as she seemed even though she was a divine creature or at least thought to be. Before she could escape a group of girls came up to her and annoyed her as usual

The leader of the group had curly, blonde hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes. She had whiteish, greyish wings. Most of her friends either had brown hair with brown eyes or blond hair with blue eyes. They had the same wings. They all pretty much had the same style clothes, hair & accessories.

"Hey Tobuka – san!" the leader of the group called to the long blonde haired girl.

"What? I don't care Naouji - baka" the girl didn't turn around, she just kept looking straight.

"Well, just don't walk into something! Hahaha!" the other girl smirked and then looked at her encouraging friends.

"You think you're so funny huh? Well okay Miss Preppy Brat Shaka, go play with your little dolls over there!" the girl's thin blonde wisps fluttered in the invisible breeze as she walked away.

"humph, what ever...loser hahahah!" the girls turned around and walked away. Carrying on their previous conversations.

A tear welled up in the blonde girl's eyes but she resisted, she didn't want anyone to see her like that. She had to stay strong or she would end up like the rest of her family; dead.

"Shiniba! Come on or we're gonna be late for school!" said a girl with straight brown hair in long pigtails. She had a slight pinkish color to her skin and she had light brown almost hazel eyes. She appeared frail and weak.

"Oh! Nuburu - san!" the blonde girl turned around but kept looking straight.

"You're teasing me aren't you? I told you to call me Mikana!" the brunette girl said.

"Sorry, i'm just teasing you." the blonde girl smiled softly at her and they talked as they walked side by side.

"You know... You're not alone." said Mikana. (the brunette)

Shiniba brushed aside some of her blonde locks and turned to face her.

"I know... You're the only one I have left."

suddenly, Shiniba felt a weird expression on Mikana's face and a strange aura around Mikana but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Just be prepared... to have nothing" Mikana whispered quietly to herself so Shiniba couldn't hear.

"What was that?" asked Shiniba. she didn't change her expression.

"Oh nothing!" Mikana said as she smiled again, hiding her real feelings.

"Y'know it's times like these I wish I could see..." Shiniba looked down to her feet to show her depression.

"It's okay. It only means you're really special... in a good way!" said Mikana.

Shiniba felt Mikana's mood lift and could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks..." said Shinina.

they heard the school bell ring and ran to their first class.

(one hour later)

Shiniba was in deep thought...

Shiniba Sora Tobuka... Is who I am... i'm not much..i'm not smart or talented..i'm just an average girl, but why...why is there darkness all around me? Have.. have I always been blind to all of the others?

She flapped her pure, white wings and looked to the sky hoping to get an answer.

"I'll never be able to see them huh?" she talked to herself then walked to a bench in the courtyard.

Why can't I be perfect like the others? Why me? Why...do I have nothing? "No, I have only one person left, the dearest to me of all, Mikana Ome Nuburu.

Shiniba sat there pondering the unanswered questions in her mind when she heard footsteps come towards her.

"Well, well what do we have here? Skipping class?" said a girl with red, wavy hair falling to her shoulders. Her green eyes searched for an answer in Shiniba's light blue and white eyes. Shiniba just kept looking forward staring straight through her.

"My name is Kara Denoko I'm the Courtyard monitor.. i'm the only one allowed to be out of class right now, so will you explain to me why you are? She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. She stretched her red wings.

"I have no class right now." said Shiniba with a stubborn tone in her voice.

"You are in 9th grade right?" Kara became more suspicious and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes," said Shiniba she fixed her gaze on Kara's eyes even though she could not see them.

"Well you have art now, so you should be in the Art Room," said Kara with an attitude.

"What good does art do me?" asked Shiniba with a bit of undetectable sadness in her tone

"Well you should be there." she said as she went to turn around, she stopped.

"What is your name?" Kara said in a demanding tone.

"It's Shiniba Tobuka." said Shiniba with a matter of factly tone.

Kara's eyes opened in realization "Oh i'm sorry! I've heard about you. You're that blind girl aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Shininba said with an almost annoyed tone.

"Well then i'll allow you here this time but please tell someone next time," "You can't really do much in art can you?" she said with somewhat of a sympathetic expression on her face, feeling sorry for being so rude earlier.

"No, never, I can't appreciate it and whats the point if I can't even see my own work?" Shiniba looked at the ground.

Kara looked toward the school as they heard the bell ring. Shiniba just kept looking straight, then she closed her eyes and stood up.

"Well time for your next class, see you later." Kara said as she walked away.

"I probably won't be seeing you later," Shiniba whispered to herself.

She walked into the school just waiting to be greeted with teasing and rude remarks from her other classmates except for Mikana and that was here average life; waking up, going to school every day, getting teased by her peers, learning nothing, and going home. Well she looked foreward to every day because of Mikana, that was her only reason to live.

(Ch. 1 End)

Sassy: Well, what do you guys think for my very first original story?

Sassy: Tell me what ya think in a review k?

Sassy: Well I'll see you all later!

Sassy: I hope you will keep supporting me! Oh and p.s. The story and the poem are mine! No copying!dont even think about it! I WILL SUE U! Haha jk... no really, I will...

Sassy: Bye now! X3


End file.
